She Went From Pretty, to Cute, to Beautiful
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: Just a simple 3-chapter short-story series. Percy's opinion on Annabeth changed over the years as their relationship and feelings towards each-other progressed. He couldn't help that these words came to mind when he thought of her. Enjoy! :
1. Pretty

**Hope you like this three-part drabble story. Each of the three chapters focus on how Percy's opinion of Annabeth changed. **

**Enjoy, Favourite, and Review. I love feedback from you guys! :)**

* * *

**As Went she From Pretty, to Cute, to Beautiful…**

The day-more like night-he had first laid eyes on her was a night or distress, loss, and pain.

For, he had just defeated the Minotaur.

He had just lost his mother. He thought she had been killed by the same Minotaur.

He was weak and felt like his soul had been sucked out. He felt numb from the antics of just a few minutes ago. The extra weight that carrying a distorted Grover provided only made things worse.

He had made it passed the camp borders, crying and calling for his mother, persevering and kept as strong a hold on Grover as he could and walked towards what was a big farmhouse with the lights on.

He felt wretched. Like he might as well have died, along with his mother, his mother _was_ his life, so without her… Wouldn't he be dead on the inside?

He drew closer to the big house; he grew weaker and weaker with each step. He felt like his energy was being drained from him like water from a colander.

He ended up collapsing on the houses wooden porch, becoming aware on the fact he was losing conscious. His eyesight was blackening. But he focused as best he could on the two figures in front of him, a stern-faced man and a girl with blonde curls like a princess.

And even with everything that had happened that night…

He still couldn't help but notice how _pretty_ she was.


	2. Cute

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy, Favourite, Review. Feedback is important to writers like me :)**

* * *

**As Went she From Pretty, to Cute, to Beautiful…**

It was an odd transition, really.

His first thought about her was that she was pretty, and it had stayed his first thought about her, although he hadn't associated that word with her after that one time.

And now it had changed, completely out of the blue, two years on, a while after they had fought Luke and Atlas.

And Annabeth had been captured.

Percy had been through a lot-heck, _everyone _had; the Hunters with the message of Artemis's capture and the Demigods on Annabeth's capture.

But he felt so… _Worried_ at the possibility he wouldn't see her again. Even after getting her back he felt that way, because he had found out about the Hunters pamphlet in bag.

Annabeth had thought about leaving_ him_ for the Hunters, he hated the idea.

He would never like the fact that Annabeth could have been taken from him.

_But she hadn't been, she stayed with you_, he reminds himself many times afterwards, and he refuses point-blank to question it.

Because she stayed. With him. She was here. With him.

And now he knew he wouldn't have ever wanted it any other way…

Because, right now, he was he sat on the Camp Half-Blood coast with her and she looked so serene and… _Happy_. Honestly _happy_. To see Annabeth like this, especially after everything that had happened, was a rare thing… and all she had done that day was hang with him, so…

_He_ was the reason she was so happy.

He caught himself staring at her for longer than he had expected himself to, but he didn't pull his gaze away, he couldn't find the will to do so.

Because as he sat on the Camp Half-Blood coast with her, as she traced architectural designs into the sand, the newly-gained sliver streak in her hair, exactly like his, glistening slightly in the sun, he realised he had subconsciously found a new word to describe her.

The word had just formed in his head with him noticing

And as she turned her head to give him her full attention, smiling widely at him and her eyes withholding a rare joyful spark of glee-an extremely rare thing to see in the eyes of Demigods-, that he had never seen before. And in that moment, he forgets about prophecy, he forgot about Luke's betrayal. All he could think of was how he had never seen a girl that had ever looked so… _cute_ in his eyes... _Until now._


	3. Beautiful

**Awww... the last chapter! :( **

**Oh well, I am doing a sequel, from Annabeth's P.O.V, though. **

**Read, Favourite, Review! :D**

* * *

**As she went from Pretty, to Cute, to Beautiful…**

'_She'd always been cute, but now she was starting to be seriously __**beautiful**__'_

Like all the others, the word just came into his mind as he looked at her, all those years ago. He had almost cursed himself mentally, so many bad things had happened and more were to come…

But he didn't.

Nor did he regret letting that word replace the past two. Not. One. Bit.

He had used it quite a bit over the number of years he knew her afterwards, because he couldn't think of a better word to describe her.

He could have used many more extravagant words in its place. Heck, he could have used all the words that all the thesauruses had to offer.

But only that one word summed her up, in the best way imaginable, too.

It wasn't too bland, nor was it too extravagant, so it fitted her perfectly.

Percy breathed out shakily, nerves taking over him; he stared up at the cabin in which Annabeth was getting ready in from down at the coast and gulped, _just a few more minutes, Percy, _he thought to himself.

All their close demigod friends and family were there; he saw his mother sat in the front row with Paul; both were smiling broadly at him. Annabeth's step-mother and Bobby and Matthew sat in the front row as well, Bobby and Matthew were directing an ear-to-ear grin that made Percy _slightly_ worried, and it probably meant they had probably planned something for later.

But then the music started and Thalia led the bridesmaids in the walk, in a simple knee-length turquoise dress like the other bridesmaids. After the bridesmaids had come and gone, Annabeth was shown, with her father on her left and Tyson on her right (he was very persistent about giving Annabeth away, she happily let him in the end). She wore a simple, flowing white wedding gown, her hair was pinned up and she has a small tiara clipped in too.

She made it to the side of him and smiled widely him; she shook slightly with nerves as well.

Yes, in that moment, another word _could_ have formed in his mind, either subconsciously or on purpose.

But, his mind stayed blank, just concentrating on the woman in front of him, staring at the priest with an excited glint in those grey eyes he had come to love more and more each time he saw them.

Yes, over the years, he could have looked through all the words that all the thesauruses in the world had to offer, just to find a bigger word.

But he didn't.

Because this one word had become, and would always be, the one that stuck-sure, she was pretty when he first met her, then he looked closer and saw she was cute as well…

But, now, as he looked at his soon-to-be wife, he realised only this one word would do.

And it never changed after that, he never even thought about it.

Because only one word suited Annabeth in his mind, it summed her up entirely: Her mind, her personality, and her appearance…

_Beautiful…_

* * *

**Hmm... This chapter didn't turn out like ANYTHING I have planned, the complete oppsite, actually. I had planned them to be in battle and yet the thought still crossed his mind... So how the heck did I end up with this as the end result? O.o**

**I have no idea! Here is the link for Annabeth's dress: ****http: /bridal gownss .com/ wp-content /uploads /2012 /02 /Simple- Wedding- Dresses. jpg (no spaces)**


End file.
